


No Air

by NotSoHotsuin



Series: Orchestra [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Daich take the wheel- because you're the only one that has a license, Daichi tops, Fluff, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh yeah- Daichi's in charge, Premature Ejaculation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, for once, kind of?, they cuddle under blankets and basically almost suffocate in their own heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Hibiki gets snowed in at Daichi's place, which prompts Daichi to act as Hibiki's personal heater for the entirety of the night.





	No Air

Hibiki found himself visiting Daichi’s home regularly. The fact they lived in the same neighbourhood helped them keep in touch with one another, but there was never a reason to spend the night because of the short distance. They did however make plans to stay up past midnight and celebrate new year's eve, so it was a start. Hibiki was unsure of what it was they were celebrating, since his family never explained the concept or eased him into it.

On the other hand, Daichi explained everything in almost excruciating detail whenever he asked a casual question. Resolutions, gifts, and other customs were common; customs that sounded completely alien. Given Daichi’s background, the idea of them celebrating new year's as he described it did not look too probable. Most of it came from Hibiki’s lack of knowledge around the subject. It did not seem like a perfect new year could be achieved without planning. All the excitement Daichi was feeling was rubbing off on him, but he couldn’t help but feel that he might disappoint Daichi when it came to making this a memorable night.

They were playing piano together into the late hours of night until Daichi suddenly told Hibiki to close his eyes. Expecting a prank, Hibiki resisted to play along, and Daichi had to practically swear to fling himself out the window if he betrayed Hibiki’s trust to get him to comply. As soon as Hibiki closed his eyes, he felt something cold poke his cheek and nudge his glasses upwards. He turned his head to find out exactly what Daichi was up to. Upon opening his eyes, he saw his friend was holding a small box with an envelope attached to it in cursive writing. The space on the bench they shared seemed that much smaller by one gentle nudge of Daichi’s wrist.

“Happy late late… late birthday!” Hibiki’s first assumption was that the box was a new year's gift, but the mention of his birthday left him stumped. The snow outside was hardly proof of June’s cherry-blossoms and sunshine.

“What’s this?” Daichi raised an eyebrow before dropping the gift in Hibiki’s lap.

“The ‘happy late, late, late birthday’ didn’t tip you off?” Daichi tapped the box lightly, expecting Hibiki to tear it open.

“You said you never got to celebrate your birthday or new years. So, I thought we could do both!”

Daichi looked so hopeful that Hibiki did not have the courage to admit it felt weird to accept a gift for no reason. He took a hold of the box in his hands and tried to get a sense of its weight. It was too small to be a sweater, and too heavy to be a book, but there was nothing else he could come up with that fit the size of the box. He rubbed his fingers against the shiny wrapping, eager to tear it open, but it felt undeserved. Especially since Hibiki did not get Daichi anything in return.

“Couldn’t wait until next year?” Hibiki meant for it to be taken as a joke, but Daichi looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He wanted to take his words back right away. Hurting Daichi’s feelings after an act of kindness was the last thing he wanted to do.

“We, um…”

“What is it?”

“...Hibiki, we graduate next year.” A strange silence coated the room. Daichi fixed his attention on the sound of hail crashing against his windows to distract himself. It only lasted for a couple of seconds before he heard Hibiki reply. Simple, concise, and far too brief.

“So?”

“S-so!?” Daichi stumbled on words. “S-so… we won’t get to see each other?”

“Why not?”

“Wow, you’re really laying it into me, um. What I mean is, we won’t have a reason to hang out anymore...”

“...We won’t?”

“D-Do we?” Hibiki looked nervous.

“You tell me, you’re the one who brought this up!”

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was ditching you! That’s totally not the case! I-It’s the opposite!” Hibiki cocked his head slightly, and decided to have some fun with it.

“You’re marrying me?”

“The opposite of ditching you isn’t marrying you, it’s not di- shut up and open the gift!” Hibiki laughed, and Daichi immediately regretted ever bringing this topic to light.

“Do you mind if I open this later? I don’t want to disturb our workfl-” Daichi turned his head, and placed a shy kiss against Hibiki’s cheek before Hibiki had the time to finish talking. It was quick, but the element of surprise nearly made Hibiki drop the gift. Here he was, speaking about not interrupting their workflow, and in comes Daichi with the one thing that is guaranteed to leave him mute and completely wreck their workflow.

“...What happened to ‘this is for girls’?” Daichi puffed his cheeks and avoided Hibiki’s gaze.

“It’s your birthday! Man up!” Hibiki offered Daichi a crooked grin before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as he pulled away and set the gift down next to his bag in case he got flimsy with it. Daichi was left red-faced, rubbing his cheek with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
“C-Come on, dude! Why!?”

“It’s my birthday. Man up.” Hibiki really wished they would have lingered on the topic a little longer. Daichi seemed more than happy to segway far too quickly.

“Ohhh, now that I think about it… no one’s probably sang Happy Birthday to you, right?” Tonight looked like it was going to be a first for many things, and Daichi was ready to make sure they did all of them. Neither of them was going to get any work done with these constant interruptions.

“Alright! Time to give the birthday kid his first birthday song!” Daichi cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms before placing his hands on the piano.

That was all that he did.

When Hibiki leaned closer to look at him, Daichi turned to face him with an apologetic smile.   
  
“I… don’t know the song.”

“You don’t know the song?” Daichi slammed his head against the keys, and the noise bounced off the walls- mingling with Hibiki’s laughter. There was a new shade of red on Daichi’s cheeks as he hurried to scroll through his phone for some type of sheet music for ‘Happy Birthday To You’.

“How can you not know the song!?”

“Hey, Pavarotti, will you shut up for a second and let me google a tutorial!?” Hearing Daichi compare him to an acclaimed opera singer only made him laugh harder.

“Mozart needs a cheat-sheet,” Daichi puffed his cheeks before exhaling, his voice vibrating slightly. Trying to pass off as both angry and humored at the same time was only making him laugh harder.

“Hibiki I swear to G- Ok, here we go.” Daichi played the video, but nothing was showing up. After three seconds, a set of keys began playing a melody in a gratingly slow pace. He groaned impatiently and stuffed the phone into his pocket.

“I’ll just wing it!” Daichi began playing a similar melody, but Hibiki’s laughter was distracting him, and it was ridiculously hard to sing with a wide grin on his face.

“I can’t sing if you keep laughing at me!” Hibiki threw his arms around Daichi and pressed another kiss against his cheek, and Daichi practically howled in protest.

“No, stop! I’m operating a very delicate object!”

“You’re a very delicate object!”

“Don’t get sassy with me! And stop kissing me!” Daichi yelped when Hibiki’s arms locked around him. In a struggle to break free, he knocked Hibiki’s balance off the bench, and managed to send both of them falling to the floor. Hibiki slammed his back against wood, but Daichi fell straight on top of Hibiki and nailed a softer landing. He rolled to the side with a groan, and arched his back to get Hibiki’s arm unstuck. When he turned to stare daggers at his so-called best friend, he saw Hibiki smile proudly. How Hibiki had the guts to talk at all after something this ridiculous was remarkable.

“...Have you always been this clingy or is this a recent development?” Daichi grimaced and scrunched up his nose before he placed his entire palm over Hibiki’s face to push his head back against the floor. That sickly sweet laugh was going to be the end of him.

“Happy birthday, you psycho.”

“Says the person celebrating a birthday six months in advance?”

“You know-!” Daichi mumbled. “Some would call it ‘nice’!”

“Some would call it psycho,” Daichi sighed and rolled his eyes before staring up at the ceiling in defeat.

“Yeah, you’re right, we’re both psycho.”

“Daichi, I was joking.”

“No, normal people would have gotten up from the floor by now,” Daichi turned his head to stare directly at Hibiki with the most deadpan expression he could manage. “-we’re sick in the head.”

“You’re just lazy. There’s a dif-” Daichi punched Hibiki’s arm, and wondered if there was anything he could do to stop him from laughing. Hibiki found new bruises on his body constantly, but it never clicked that it might have had something to do with Daichi. Even if it did, he wouldn't trade it for the world.  


“I’ve been to other birthdays before, and let me tell you,” Daichi knocked on wood, and Hibiki’s eyes quickly fixed on the source of the noise before he met Daichi’s gaze. “-this is the best one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“The best?”

“Yep.” Daichi grinned and rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain. “The bestest. Definitely. Give me ten to thirty minutes and I’ll have the bruises to prove it.”

“Even though I almost killed you?” A breathy laugh escaped Daichi’s lips.

“Especially because you almost killed me!”

“Even though we’re on the floor?” Daichi nodded and leaned his head back to close his eyes.

“Even though we’re on the floor.”

“Even though I’m about to...” To have some very bad thoughts. About to do something that could not bring anything but regret.

“Even though you’re about to-” Daichi’s eyes fluttered open at the delayed reply. “-you’re about to… what?” Hibiki cleared his throat and pushed himself up to sit straight.

“Ruin the mood,” He laughed, a little too nervous for his taste. “-it’s almost midnight.”

Hibiki pulled himself off the floor, and reached down to hold his hand out for Daichi. Daichi stared up at him with a small glint in his eyes, a smile now spreading across his face. He sighed and took a hold of Hibiki’s hand-

 

only to pull him down to the floor again.

 

Hibiki tried to regain his balance, but there was little he could do on his toes when he was dragged down full force. His hands fell to either side of Daichi’s arms, holding his frame up not to fall and straight up crush him. The innocent smile Daichi wore turned into a crooked grin dusted with a hint of playfulness. Hibiki may not have known why Daichi wanted him on the floor, but it was clear that Daichi was not allowing him to leave.

“Don’t ruin the mood. Be a team player. C’mon, you can tell me,” Daichi raised his hands to poke Hibiki’s chest lightly, edging him to pour his heart out. There was no chance Hibiki was going to tell him anything right now, but he appreciated the curiosity.

“I guess we’re celebrating new year's on your floor?”

“No blankets, no hot chocolate, no countdown, we die like men!” There was an awkward pause, and Hibiki narrowed his eyes questionably.

“...On top of each other?” Hibiki laughed out loud when Daichi slammed his palm against his cheek to push, push, and push him until he was out of reach. Throughout it all, Hibiki only laughed harder. He never used to notice things that others seemed to take for granted with friendships. Like the way Daichi made his throat sore from laughter, or the way he tugged and pulled at him when he was excited, or the way Daichi’s voice would spike pleasantly when Hibiki complimented him.

They were all things Hibiki looked forward to experience during the coming year.

* * *

  
The coming year was already starting off poorly, with the weather only dropping in temperature once night came around and the moonlight started to beam through the windows.

“Hibiki, you’re shaking…” Two blankets did not seem to be enough. Hibiki was used to his own bed, his own blankets and heater. He had no problem spending time in a cold room, but trying to sleep in one was driving him up the walls. Daichi reached out to him, his warm hands making a pleasant, yet sharp contrast of hot on cold.

“It’s not that bad,” He lied. Daichi knew he did, but he had to say it. It would be impolite to complain when he should have headed home already. Blizzard or not, it did not give him the right to make demands.

Hibiki had his arms wrapped around himself, rubbing his upper arms softly to try and warm himself up. The start of the year seemed to be flowing smoothly without a hitch, all up until they got snowed-in at Daichi’s place. Daichi suggested Hibiki stay until the storm passed, but the roaring winds only continued their onslaught, and had now trapped them in Daichi’s room, sharing a bed and blankets because there was nowhere else to sleep.

Hibiki breathed out shakily when Daichi’s arms came to wrap around him, and he closed his eyes out of habit. Daichi had enough watching Hibiki twist and turn with that anguished expression on his face, and decided to make the night easier for him by warming him up the only way he knew how.

“Sharing body heat. Just for a bit, okay?” He could not sleep knowing Hibiki was struggling. Hibiki only realized he was trembling when he had Daichi’s body pressed against him. Daichi’s arms were strong around his lean figure, warming him up and keeping him in place. He raised his hands and placed them over Daichi’s hips to easier adjust and tuck his head in the crook of his neck; safe from the jarring cold.

“...Is it uncomfortable?” He had to ask, because this was not necessary. Hibiki felt Daichi’s jaw move over his hair as he shook his head in response. Drowsy words were so slurred he could barely force out the sentence.

“No… It’s actually nice. You’re pretty slim, so you fall into my arms perfectly.” Daichi could feel Hibiki’s cheek move against his skin, his smile and breath tickling his neck with each breathy word.

“...Perfectly, huh?” Hibiki slid his hand down Daichi’s lower back and let his fingers play with the fabric of his shirt, pretending he was not doing it to easier rub his fingers against his warm skin. “-that’s the nicest compliment I’ve ever gotten.”

“What? That you’re slim?” Hibiki puffed his cheeks and pinched Daichi’s hip as punishment. Daichi jerked at the touch, but only held Hibiki tighter in his embrace, squishing him so hard he lost the ability to move his arms freely. When Daichi eased his grip with a sleepy chuckle, Hibiki felt motion return to his muscles, and he wrapped his free arm around Daichi to try and reclaim the feeling before it faded, mumbling out a weary ‘why’d you let go?’.  


Chills ran down his spine; sticky, sharp, piercing chills that made him want to run home to his own bed and stay there for fourteen whole hours. The room was still cold enough to make him cling to Daichi for all it was worth. It was the only reason he was not shaking like a leaf. He swore he saw frost at his every breath, breathing in and out heavily in an attempt to heat up his hands and face. He squeezed Daichi tightly and buried his face in the sweet-scented fabric of his shirt.   
  
“Mn…!” In a mix of hail, snow, and wind, it was amazing Hibiki even heard Daichi utter a word. It was not as much a word as it was a high-pitched cry. Hibiki tried tracing back his steps, wondering if he could get Daichi to do it again. He turned his cheek and cocked his head back to press his chest against Daichi’s, and heard him utter that same strange sound. Going in for a third try was already looking suspicious, and Daichi noticed.

“Y-you’re um… doing that a little too close to my neck. Which is cool! Really. Yeah. No objections here, but uhm- c-could you-” Hibiki whined meekly and stretched his arms out to grab onto Daichi again, irked that he pulled away. “-you’re also kind of breathing into my ear and it’s a little distracting when I’m trying to sleep.” Daichi got to see Hibiki’s reddened cheeks get even redder.  
  
“Sorry,” Daichi tried to hold back his laughter. Hibiki looked extremely remorseful. If Daichi only knew Hibiki had not done it by accident, perhaps he would have taken a different approach.   
“Are you still cold?” Hibiki did not want to reply. Even after all Daichi’s effort to keep him warm, he could feel his body shiver. There was no patience left in him, which was why he pulled himself up against Daichi’s body and whined. Pride be damned, this was better than curling up in the cold all alone.   
“Pff, haha, here, I can fix it. Or, well, I can try but, I think I know how,” Daichi cupped Hibiki’s cheeks, and smiled when Hibiki hummed with content.   
“Tadah! Daichster the magician strikes again!... Uh, I mean, for the first time. You’re still welcome.”   
“Mmmm, I’m not your piano, though,”   
“For tonight, if it helps you fall asleep, imagine that you are.” Hibiki grinned, and tried to press his lips together not to push Daichi’s fingers away.   
“Help me imagine it.” Daichi stared off into space to come up with a solution to Hibiki’s question, but was left with nothing.   
“...How?”   
“Touch me like you touch your piano.”   
  
For all the joke was worth, Hibiki never thought Daichi would agree to it.   
  
“...Okay.” Hibiki locked eyes with Daichi. He wanted to ask if Daichi was joking; if he was poking fun or trying to embarrass him now that they were alone, but when he put his hands on his cheeks and squished them, he knew Daichi was going to take the request seriously.

“...Believe it or not, I’ve actually never done this before, so, tell me if it hurts, ok?” It took a few seconds for Hibiki’s brain to send him the signal to nod his head. The feeling of Daichi’s fingers on his cheeks, pressing lightly against his skin, was softly sending him into a dream-like state.

“I know what sleepless nights are like. I just don’t want you to go through the same thing. If this helps, then that’s what’s most important.” Daichi wondered if his voice could bring Hibiki closer to sleep if he droned on pointlessly. Perhaps his dry, worn out tone could do more good than harm now. He turned his head against his pillow, running his thumbs over Hibiki’s cheeks.

“After mom and dad’s divorce, I was tossed between relatives a lot… sleeping in different beds, being shipped to different time zones... I think I went three days without sleep once. It wasn’t that I didn’t try sleeping. It just wasn’t happening.”

Hibiki had his eyes open, but Daichi had his closed. The story was supposed to lul Hibiki asleep, but Daichi found himself lost within his old memories. If only it was as easy to turn his monologue on and off like at the flip of a switch. Perhaps he would not regret half of the things he said if he knew when to stop talking.

“Doctors said I collapsed because of stress. When I told him I moved five times in three days, he asked me for my parent’s phone number. I explained that one of my cousins had custody of me, but because I moved around a lot I didn’t bother remembering anyone’s phone numbers. So, I was pretty much trapped there for a couple of days until my mom came to get me,” Daichi realized he could have summarized the story just by saying “-the hospital rooms were cold.” but it never occurred to him. It was 3 hours past midnight; far too late to make rational decisions.

“...I feel bad for asking you to do this now.” Hibiki’s voice interrupted him, and reminded him that there was someone else in his bed, and that this someone needed his support; something he had completely forgotten due to how tired he was. His eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to say that this was not going to work unless Hibiki made an effort to drift to sleep, but then he spread his fingers over Hibiki’s cheeks and knew that there was no way he would allow him to fall asleep half-frozen to death.

“No! That wasn’t the point of the story! The point is-! I… actually don’t know what the point is. I kinda thought you’d be asleep by now. I thought I’d be asleep by now. So sleepy.”

Daichi murmured tiresomely, contemplating a solution.

“What could make you warmer…”

“I was pretty comfortable near your neck. You’re really warm there.” Daichi moved his thumbs over Hibiki’s cheeks, gently caressing his skin to bring some color back to his face.

“That’s good… for you. I can’t fall asleep with you whistling in my ear.” Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

“...Whistling?”

“I guess it’s your nose? When you breathe, there’s a weak whistle.” The blush on Hibiki’s cheeks should have burned, because the embarrassment made him want to sink through the mattress and merge with the earth.

“Hibiki?” When Daichi did not get a reply, he squished Hibiki’s cheeks softly, and Hibiki whined- small, drawn out, and frustrated. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to roll over to the other side of your bed in shame but I’m afraid of the cold…” Daichi looked at the blankets covering their forms, and moved one hand to grab them and pull them over their heads. When his palms returned to Hibiki’s cheeks, Hibiki put his hands over Daichi’s to keep them there. Daichi chuckled at Hibiki’s expression, and pressed his thumbs against his cheekbones.

“It will get hotter, but it will also get harder to breathe, so tell me when to pull down the blankets.” Daichi moved his hands away from Hibiki’s cheeks, something that was incredibly difficult to do because of the grip Hibiki had over him. He let his hands instead rub Hibiki’s upper-arms to further try and raise his body temperature. Hibiki hooked his fingers on the collar of Daichi’s shirt, and tugged at it to tell him to inch closer. His eyes focused on Daichi’s exposed skin- warm, comfortable, soft, and welcoming.

“What if I stopped breathing?” Daichi blinked.

“I’d give you a respectful funeral.”

“I mean near your n-” Hibiki turned his head to glare at Daichi, and slapped his shoulder. “I meant near your neck.”

“Why are you so gung ho on that area?” Hibiki closed his eyes, and murmured quietly to himself. Daichi had to brush Hibiki’s bangs out of his eyes and beg him to speak up in order to get an answer out of him.

“Safe,” He said, finally. “It feels safe.” Hibiki knew he was asking too much, but a part of him wanted to curl up in Daichi’s embrace and just stay there for as long as time allowed him. It was partly why he was not trying to fall asleep; because morning would mean they would have to split up. The cold was slowly subsiding with each breath, but he wanted to feel the comfort of Daichi’s arms around him, the scent of his skin, and the warmth that had nothing to do with the heat at all.

His wishes were answered when he felt Daichi’s hand at the back of his neck, pulling him close to his chest. He blinked, confused, and tried to tilt his head back, only for Daichi to pull him back in, his other arm wrapping around his waist.

“But, I thought-”

“Sleep is overrated,” Hibiki wondered if it was his imagination, but he could have sworn Daichi pressed his lips against his scalp. “-I’ll wait until you fall asleep so I can get some rest, too.”

“Mmm…” Hibiki hummed against Daichi’s skin, and felt him shiver at his touch. “-your lips are warm.”

“...Yeah.” Daichi pulled back a little, and Hibiki was deciding whether to latch onto Daichi tighter or see where he was going with this. “Yeah. They… kind of are, huh.”

“You sound confused.”

“No, no, I’m… thinking...”

“You sure the whistling noise wasn’t you?”

“Why are you asking me th-” It was Daichi’s turn to slap Hibiki’s shoulder, and Hibiki’s time to laugh. That particular laugh made Daichi’s own cheeks feel much warmer. “Is it really smart of you to get cheeky with your personal heater? What if it breaks down?”

“It won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I think this heater is pretty reliable,” Hibiki nuzzled close and placed his hand over Daichi’s shoulder to squeeze him softly. “-hasn’t let me down even once.”

Thank God Hibiki’s eyes were closed, he thought. Because Daichi’s cheeks were burning, and his skin was flushed from the heat that started to circle underneath two thick blankets. Hibiki was noticing the changes slowly, but Daichi had already started feeling deprived of oxygen. His breaths turned more shallow, and he struggled to both breathe and talk at the same time.  
  
“A-ah, well… then maybe I’ll come through for you one more time.” Daichi leaned close and pressed his lips against Hibiki’s forehead, and time seemed to freeze. Daichi kept talking out of fear Hibiki would ask him why he was kissing him.

“I-I didn’t have any other ideas. My hands aren’t helping much so I thought-” He barely did any thinking past 3 AM, which was why he got the idea to kiss Hibiki. He wished he could say this was all that came to mind, but there were a lot of thoughts and words he censored after putting his sentence together carefully. “-I thought, if it helps you keep warm, that I could-...” Hibiki pressed his chest against Daichi’s and tugged at his shirt.

“You can.”

“I-I can?” Hibiki sighed. Daichi knew, because Hibiki did it right below his ear, drawn-out and weary, the same way he inhaled before he spoke out loud.

“Keep going,” Daichi took Hibiki at his word, and leaned closer to press one more kiss against his forehead. His kisses were tender and lingered, but most of all, they were warm; enveloping Hibiki in a newfound heat that was unrivaled by the blankets- something completely incomparable. Daichi trailed kisses down his face, and Hibiki could feel the heat rise between them by every little move. The lack of oxygen was doing more damage to Daichi than it was doing to him, because Daichi was the one breathing hot and heavy into his ear now, making an effort to remain awake despite his lack of strength.

“You know…” Daichi whispered, breath caressing Hibiki’s cheeks. “-you look different with your glasses off. I never knew you had blue eyes.” Hibiki smiled, and leaned his head back a bit.

“You can see that in this darkness?” The heat and pressure near his chest seemed to rise when Daichi gazed into his eyes to make out their color.

“Hmm…” Daichi wondered if he was wrong, and if Hibiki’s eyes had a different color, or if he was just messing with him. He leaned in close again with a hum, and pressed his lips against Hibiki’s cheek.

Hibiki wished he could stay in this dizzy state until sunrise. It may bring him to the brink of exhaustion, but it would also bring him memories he could recall whenever he needed comfort the most. His life had gotten a lot more colorful thanks to Daichi, and he was set on repaying him for that kindness. In what way, though, was something he still had to figure out. He pressed their chests together when he felt Daichi’s fingers softly caress his hips; an action Hibiki was sure he did on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

“Mmmm…” Hibiki felt the vibration of Daichi’s humming against his cheek, and tried to stop himself from smiling. “-your cheeks don’t feel that cold anymore.” Hibiki gently placed two fingers at his own cheek to check his temperature, and mumbled.

“Oh… really? Damn.” Daichi pulled back only far enough for them to lock eyes.

“Damn?” It might have been dark, but Daichi could see all he needed to see, and he could hear more than he needed to hear in such an enclosed space. The way Hibiki’s cheeks flushed from the heat, the way he stared down to avoid his gaze, and the way his voice seemed to shrink into the most quiet whisper to be heard; it all made him seem so vulnerable.

“Now, I have no excuse to hold onto you. No excuse for you to keep kissing me.” The talking only sucked out more of the oxygen, and made Daichi’s voice come across as airy, and weak.

“U-um, w-we don’t really… need an excuse to do that…”

“...We don’t?”

“I-I mean, if one of us, let’s say, wanted to- then, we wouldn’t need an excuse. Probably. Unless it’s weird. Is it-”

“It’s weird.”

“Okay, yeah, it’s weird. So, do you want me to-”

“No.”

“Okay.” Daichi played their conversation back in his head to try and decode what Hibiki actually meant, but there was not enough brainpower left to fuel him, so he just ended up laughing. “...Good talk!” Hibiki grinned, and placed his hands over Daichi’s chest to softly run his hands over his collar bones and shoulders.

“I meant ‘no, I don’t want you to stop.’”

“Oh.” Daichi vaguely remembered what it was he was suggesting, and looked down to avoid Hibiki’s gaze. “O-oh…” He cleared his throat, and bit into his lower lip, almost as an impulse to stop himself from talking.

“T-then, would it be okay if I-” Hibiki gently let his fingers curl around Daichi’s palm, before guiding them around his waist to his lower back. He smiled as he pulled himself up to press his lips against Daichi’s jawline, and let go of his hands to slide his fingers up his arms. Daichi quickly adjusted to the feeling, and pressed his hands against Hibiki’s back to pull him closer.

“L-let me-” Daichi pushed Hibiki onto his back, and let his hands rest on either side of his waist, keeping the blankets elevated over them. Some air managed to seep in through their movement, but the fabric kept most of the heat trapped on the inside. Hibiki looked up at him, black hair in a mess, eyes scanning his chest, his arms, and his face curiously before reaching out to touch him.  
  
“I-It’s um…” Daichi leaned over him, one arm supporting his weight, while the other was busy sliding beneath Hibiki’s shirt. “It’s… easier like this.” He only ever pushed the fabric aside for an inch or two to rub his thumb and palm over Hibiki’s hips, something he knew would make Hibiki close his eyes and bite his lips as if he had just been pinched. Hibiki made no sound in response to his touch, so Daichi leaned down to nuzzle his neck, his hand still softly caressing his sides. It was obvious that he was not doing it to keep him warm anymore, but neither of them said anything to disrupt the flow or ruin the mood. The smallest change was noticeable in Hibiki’s shallow breaths when Daichi pressed soft kisses against his cheek. Hibiki’s lips parted, and he started breathing through his mouth, something that made him fail to hold back a weak sigh after every kiss.

“Mmmm, you’re… really hot.” He wanted to know just how far Hibiki was willing to let him go. How far was too far? Daichi pressed his lips against Hibiki’s neck, lips burning against his skin. A small ‘ah’ caught Daichi’s attention when he pressed another kiss right below Hibiki’s ear. The more he heard Hibiki’s voice spike another pitch, the more he wanted to hear it again and again. It was like an addiction, and he found it incredibly difficult to draw the line from acceptable friendship touches to places that escaped the platonic border.

“H-Hibiki…” Daichi felt the words get stuck in his throat. Hibiki’s voice was making him feel tense and tingly. It was doing things to him that he had trouble explaining. All he really knew for sure was that he liked it, and that his body was starting to shiver despite the heat. Hibiki’s hands came up to Daichi’s shoulders, digging into his skin, cheeks warm and voice uneven with fatigue.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m- I’m usually not-” Daichi interrupted him, afraid Hibiki was going to ask him why he kept muttering to himself, but all Hibiki was worried about was creeping Daichi out because he could not hide the excitement in his voice, or the effect Daichi had on him.

“N-no it’s fine. It’s not…” Distracting, which it was. It was incredibly distracting, and so was each and every sigh that came from Hibiki. “Covering ourselves with the blankets was a bad idea…” Daichi mumbled and let his lips rest against Hibiki’s neck. His lips soon curved into a thin smile, and he pressed another kiss against Hibiki to get him to hum with delight like he did all other times. It had never been so easy to make someone so comfortable before, so happy, and Daichi was taking it all in gluttonously.

“Ah, a really, really bad idea…” An awful idea. A sick idea. He knew he was getting ahead of himself when he got a little more daring, and sucked on Hibiki’s neck to leave a bruise. Hibiki’s voice was a lot different when it went from a gasp to a hushed moan, and Daichi loved the difference. He almost loved it as much as he loved hearing Hibiki sigh his name.

“I-If you need me to stop-”

“Don’t,” Hibiki’s hand moved to the back of Daichi’s neck, running his fingers through his hair, gripping only hard enough for it not to hurt. “Don’t stop, please-” Hibiki parted his lips to take in a shaky breath, but gritted his teeth when Daichi aimed to leave yet another bruise on his neck, this one, a little harsher than the one before.

He arched his back and tried to press his body up against Daichi’s, only for Daichi to slide his arm around Hibiki and hold him close, lips still trailing kisses down his neck. Hibiki could feel Daichi’s breath against his skin, enveloping him in a cloud of scorching hot air. It burned, but it was pleasant. He wanted more of it. In different ways, in different places. Wanted it until he burned up.

“Daichi-” Hibiki leaned his head back against the pillows to give Daichi more room to nip and suck at his neck, but he was so desperate, so in need of more physical contact that he breathed out and pleaded in a way that was uncharacteristically shameful of him. “I want y- ah!” He felt Daichi’s hand slide from his hip down to his inner thighs, and he whined; whined and whimpered at the touch of Daichi’s fingers sliding along his thighs, whimpered because Daichi was doing it on purpose to arouse him.

“G-God-” Daichi buried his face in the crook of Hibiki’s neck, voice weak, cracking and stuttering at every given opportunity. “-we’re going to die under these sheets,” Hibiki murmured in response, equally as weak, and just about as exhausted.

“Please-” He hardly got another word out with the way Daichi pressed his palm against his thigh, squeezing and rubbing in such an intoxicating way that Hibiki forgot what he was going to say; rendered a complete hot mess.

“H-Hibiki, I…” The rest of Daichi’s sentence trailed off into something low and incomprehensible, and Hibiki was struggling to find out what he was trying to get across. “-I… want to…” Hibiki strained his ears to hear what Daichi was telling him. Even if he was whispering it so closely, it was impossible to make out the rest of his sentence due to his laboured breathing, and when Daichi started marking his neck with love bites again, all focus was lost.

“Hibiki, can I-” It was Hibiki’s time to interrupt him. It was brief, and nowhere near as confident as it usually would have sounded, but it was audible.

“Yes,” Daichi let out a breathy laugh.

“Hear me out first,”

“Please, touch me,” He could hear desperation ring clear in his voice, and he loathed how demanding he sounded, and how pushy he came across. “Daichi, I...” It was getting a lot harder to breathe, so Hibiki pulled the corner of the sheets up to let some fresh air in. “I want to feel your hands on me. I want you to stop teasing m-” His voice spiked when he felt Daichi’s hand -albeit nervously- slide over his crotch to rest at his abdomen.

“Ahaha… When you ask me like that,” Daichi helped angle the sheets so more air could pass through the opening before he let them go and cupped Hibiki’s cheek. “-how do you expect me to say no?” There was something he needed to do before he could let himself give in to his desires, and it was something he had wanted to do for quite some time. He smiled, and rubbed their noses together affectionately.

“Hey, Hibiki…” He closed his eyes and let Hibiki erase the remaining distance between their lips. Hibiki smiled into their kiss, purposefully interrupting his sentence with a “Hey, Daichi,” before Daichi kissed him again.

Feeling Hibiki’s lips on his was different than feeling his hands over him. It was more mature, more permanent. It was something he could not turn back from because he was the one who started it. He was the one that flipped Hibiki over on his back and started kissing him with absolutely no self-restraint. “Hibiki-” Daichi said his name, again and again until his throat felt sore, and Hibiki made sure to take in every breathy letter, every wavering pitch and sigh that made itself clear in Daichi’s voice. Hibiki might have closed the gap between their lips, but Daichi was the one who leaned close to provoke him, and to finally get a taste of that first kiss he had been imagining for the longest time.

“Ah, Hibiki, I-I want you-” Daichi lost his balance for a moment and leaned to the side when Hibiki ran his hands over his chest. He softly caressed Hibiki’s cheek, only for Hibiki to turn his head and press his lips against his palm. Such a soft and simple action made what they were about to do seem so harmless and innocent. Daichi smiled and placed a chaste kiss against Hibiki’s cheek, which was enough for Hibiki to turn his head again so his lips connected with Daichi’s. The kisses were slow and sensual, a perfect distraction while Hibiki worked on unbuttoning Daichi’s shirt. He whispered, low and needy, before spreading his fingers over Daichi’s exposed skin.

“Are you going to keep talking or start kissing?” It was like something out of a dream, a very hot, messy, and vivid dream. Daichi’s moans, his breathing, and the way his pitch dropped when he said his name, it all felt too good to be real.

“H-Hibiki I-I-” Hibiki bucked his hips to rub his crotch against Daichi’s, and a muffled groan was shared between the two of them.

“Daichi, kiss me, take me, do whatever you want with me, just keep going and don’t sto-” Don’t stop. Hibiki sighed into their kiss, sighed loud and drawn-out. The shuffling of sheets beneath them, the small moans that barely made it past Daichi’s lips between breaths, and the way Daichi pulled him up by the hips to rub up against him. All of it sent a jolt of pleasure through Hibiki’s chest down to his gut- and he desperately called out to Daichi so he could do it again. Greedy hands squeezed Daichi’s shoulders, tense, quivering, and as unwilling to let go as Hibiki was to break their kiss. He cocked his head back to breathe, but Daichi kissed him again despite it, rocked his hips to make Hibiki writhe with pleasure, and to make him whine and beg out loud for more.

“Mmmn, ah,- Daichi, wait-” Feeling Daichi’s lips on his sent him into a strange limbo where he wanted to both breathe, speak, moan and kiss back at the same time, and he was struggling to decide what to do first. So, he kissed back, and hooked his fingers around the collar of Daichi’s shirt to pull, pull and pull at him until his hands felt numb.

“If you don’t slow down I-, I’ll-” Hibiki’s breath hitched, and he felt the room spin when Daichi pressed up against him, rolling his hips to bring Hibiki closer to the brink of exhaustion. Hibiki clawed at him, yanking his clothes through uneven and weary breaths to get him to slow down. His attempts to calm Daichi only had the opposite effect, and Daichi’s hands slipped beneath his pants to pull them down only enough to expose his thighs. Daichi’s warm fingers pushed the fabric of his boxers down, palms squeezing Hibiki’s hips firmly to lustfully grind against him again, and Hibiki was overwhelmed.

“D-Daichi-!” The high pitch accompanied by the whine in his tone made Daichi draw in a deep, shuddering breath before trailing kisses down Hibiki’s neck, nipping and sucking at his skin to leave bruises for the next morning to come. Hibiki only made another high pitched noise, one thanks to the friction Daichi was putting against his crotch. He quickly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck to hold him closer and prepare himself for the pressure that would finally bring him to the edge of release.

They were not completely alone, so Hibiki forced himself to be quiet, but Daichi did all in his power to make him louder. Daichi derived both pleasure and pride from Hibiki’s little sighs and moans. It was one of the best ways he could tell he was doing a good job, and it helped bring him closer and closer to his own finish.

Daichi shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against Hibiki’s collarbones to stifle the cry that was ready to escape past his lips- the breathless and sore moan he could not mask as he reached his climax. Hibiki threw his head back and parted his lips to breathe, arms still tight around Daichi.

“Ah...Daichi…” Hibiki moved his arm lazily. He felt both limp and rigid at the same time, and he had no energy left in him to pull the blankets aside so he could get some air. He felt Daichi turn his head and press a soft kiss against his collarbone right before he moved his own arm past Hibiki’s and pushed the blanket aside. The heat was released from beneath them, and Daichi rolled off Hibiki to lie down next to him, chest pressing against a much colder part of his bed.

They lay there in still silence, nothing but their own rhythmical breathing to fill the void. Daichi watched the rise and fall of Hibiki’s chest, and the flush that reached down his neck. In the light that seeped in through the windows, Daichi could count the bruises he left on Hibiki’s skin one by one, until Hibiki turned his head to look at him with a small smile on his face, and Daichi lost count.

“...I’m not cold anymore.” It took a second for Daichi to understand what Hibiki meant, but when he did, he laughed. It was brief, quiet, and airy, but it was a pleased laugh nonetheless.

“You- you’re difficult to heat up. Ah,” Daichi leaned his weight on his forearms so he could regain some of his strength. “-clingy, too.”

“I’m not clingy.” Hibiki wrapped his arms around himself and looked away when Daichi offered him a crooked grin.

“Getting cold again?”

“A little.” Hibiki held his arms out for Daichi to take a hold of him, and Daichi was happy to do just as Hibiki asked. His arms rested around him and pulled him up so Hibiki’s cheek was pressed against his bare chest.

Hibiki took advantage of their position by pampering Daichi’s skin with warm kisses, trailing them all the way up to his jawline. When Hibiki placed his palms on Daichi’s shoulders to pull himself up so he could keep kissing him, Daichi moved his hand to the back of Hibiki’s neck to press their lips together. He hummed with bliss. Long, warm, and secure lips clashed against his in a slow pace, brushing briefly enough for Hibiki to get out a very quiet ‘-chi’ that was almost drowned out by their still heavy breaths.

“Daichi,” This one, Daichi heard. Still breathless, but sated, Hibiki curled his fingers around Daichi’s shirt again and pulled at him lazily. His mind was eager, and his heart was in the right place, but his body was too torn to go another round. Daichi shared his excitement, but also his exhaustion. Neither of them had the energy to spare and keep going.

“One more time?” Daichi only asked because he wanted to make sure he was not misinterpreting Hibiki’s signs. Sure enough, Hibiki offered him a kiss as a motivator.

“Yes, please,” Hibiki had to pull back when he felt Daichi laugh into their kiss.

“Easy for you to say. I did most the work.” Daichi had the benefit of seeing Hibiki’s cheeks turn red again, and he kissed them warmly, kindly, full of adoration. “I’ll do it as many times as you want. Anytime,” Hibiki was going to interrupt him, but interrupting meant Daichi would stop kissing him, and he could not allow that. So, he sighed and tugged at Daichi’s shirt to get his attention.

“Don’t stop,” He did not need to say it twice. Daichi pressed their lips together with a smile, and whispered.

“You know, It was always going to be you.” No matter how many girls he looked at, no matter how much he tried, his focus always shifted to Hibiki in the end, and Hibiki could do nothing but whine when Daichi kissed his neck and made his boxers feel tight again.

They should have cleaned up. Should have pushed the sheets aside and changed out of their clothes, but it was far too comfortable to mindlessly slip back to sleep as Daichi pampered his skin with feather-light kisses.

Hibiki tried to speak, but the last bit of his stamina was exhausted. ‘Don’t stop’ was all his voice could manage. With the last bit of his energy, he nuzzled close to Daichi’s neck to mouth ‘I love you’ against his skin right after he gave him one more kiss.

It was such a shame that he fell asleep before he could hear Daichi say it back.


End file.
